Transportation services industries, and particularly the airline industry, are often associated with high costs and varying degrees of profitability. As a result, airlines often seek new sources of income (e.g., a la carte pricing for additional services) and innovative ways to increase revenues and/or reduce costs (e.g., optimizing existing processes).
Moreover, many airlines and other transportation networks are organized around a traditional “hub and spoke” model. In such systems, multiple paths exist between a given location pair (e.g., an origin and an ultimate destination, for example, LAX airport and JFK airport connected via PHX airport). Accordingly, improved network assessment and/or optimization systems and methods remain desirable. For example, systems and methods capable of assessing the value of passengers on various network paths and segments. Stated another way, it remains desirable to be able to account for, model, and/or otherwise assess the differing value of a passenger booking, dependent at least in part on route.